sodafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Saison 1
La saison 1 de la série Soda, produite entre 2011 et 2012, est composée de 201 épisodes et a été diffusée sur la chaîne M6. Bref résumé Adam est un adolescent comme les autres, il mène une vie tranquille au lycée (bien qu'il n'ait jamais de bonnes notes), a de très bons amis (Slimane et Ludovic) et est amoureux de la plus belle fille du lycée (Jenna, dont l'amour ne sera malheureusement pas réciproque). Il est le fils aîné d'une famille banale. Son père, Michel, travaille dans une banque et sa mère Elisabeth est esthéticienne à son compte au domicile familial (sa seule et véritable cliente sera Malika qui est aussi la mère de Slimane). Rêvant d'avoir une vie d'or au États-Unis, Adam croit que ce rêve américain lui tombera tout net dans les mains s'il est décidé à faire ce qu'il veut de sa vie, à savoir ne pas travailler en cours, jouer sans arrêt à la console et faire des mauvaises blagues aux surveillants du lycée (Thierry et Patrick). Mais son rêve américain est compromis par la dureté de ses parents à son égard, des mauvaises farces de sa petite sœur Ève et des multiples heures de colle qui lui sont données par Madame Vergneaux, la proviseure de son lycée. Liste des épisodes #PNL QLF #Le look qui tue #Raconte #La banque #Tout un plâtre #P'tits jobs #Majeur #The bulletins #Le bouton #Mythos #Mythos 2 #Mythos 3 #Le sport #Mauvaise foi #La fièvre #To be vieux #Cougar dance #Game #Métiers a visser #Doudoune #Le parfum #Le chômage #Faim de nuit #En retard #Les clopes #Ciné #Holidays #Jour de fête #Apparence #La correspondante #Argent de poche #Des hommes #Révisions #Révisions 2 #Philosophitude #Ecolo #Vanessa #K-rrière de ouf #Le rêve américain #Consommation abusive #Cap ou pas cap #Cap ou pas cap 2 #Le flemme #Vintage #Animaux et ados #Apparence #Le groupe de rap #Père et fils #Back to bac #Le grand bazar #L'anniversaire #Tv réalité #Pour une poignée de bichokos #Planning familial #Boniche #Des orientations #Et si... #Le coup de la honte #Dépression passagère #Se souvenir ou pas #Harcèlement #Les larmes #La discussion relou #Le temps qui passe #Comme un dimanche #Humour or not #Les gestes qui sauvent #Faut Grandir #New tel #Kama-sutra #Punitions #Gossip #Pyjama #Amis à mort #Maladie #Une bonne grosse paire #En chanson #Amour et amitiés #No sport #Autority #Ta mère en stress #Lecture #Mo'money mo'problème #Réincarnation #Prévention #Dale béton #Evil eve #Intimity #Scoot toujours #Tags #Vivre un grand moment de solitude #Maturité #Politik #Bisous #Texto #Original style #Maudite aphrodite #Les troubadours #Mauvaise foi #Faux espoir #C'est pas permis #Wake up #L'application qui tue #Un seul être vous manque #Sciences occultes #Trop ieuv #Tests et p'tites expériences relatives #Désirs d'avenir #Beatnik le retour #T'amoureux #Les invités #Coïncidences #Les cinéastes #Animal de compagnie #A vaincre sans péril on s'en sort mieux #Tatoo #Petit moment de flottement #Télépathos #Un corruptible #La bonne démarche #Juste pour voir #Actions préventions répressions #Vergneaux superstar #Médecine man #La culture générale #Médium et superstition #Trop fort #L'addiction #Dream on #Les blousons noirs #Tu ne voleras point trop #Sans maman #Don du soi #Les manifs #Ecolosers #Sexto #T'es malade #Never and jamais #La guerre #A plein régime #Le business #Terminacolle #Des problèmes des soucis #Services #Les droits et les devoirs #Saint Valentin 1 #Saint Valentin 2 #Boire ou pas #Etudions #Batailles #Tout pour la musique #Justice #L'exposé #Alibi béton #Poustache #Gangsta #Thierry le roi du pré haut #Parapsy #Costumes #La fin du monde #Adultes et responsables #Règles de communication #Very viril #Le grand bluff #A la guerre comme à la guerre #Problème de fayotterie #Music 4 ever #Tu respectes pas les règles #Gras du bide #Une bonne partie de bise #L'invention #Résistance #La psychologie #Le blog #Les exhibitionnistes #Haleine blaise #Savoir faire #Jamais seul #Fric 'n freaks #Veni vidi vi qui #Bandes d'annonces #Bouffe #Sur un mal entendu #La buffade #L'esquive #C'est plus fort que toi #Light club #L'art de la méthode #Docteur n'importe quoi #Paranormal #Conjectures et réfutations #La loose intégrale #Un brin de romantisme #Mode d'emploi #Galanterie #Gratitude #Grandeurs et décadences #Cauchemars #Campagne d'affichage #Les petits arrangements #Piqure de rappel Liens externes Soda - Wikipédia Catégorie:Saisons Catégorie:Saison 1